Not Consulted
by LycoX
Summary: Samantha decides to let Felicity have it after some words of her's are said.


**Not Consulted**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place during 5x23 and will not be something Felicity fans will like. So don't waste your time leaving a review complaining about what I've written.**

* * *

Samantha stopped in her tracks, staring in disbelief at the Blonde who'd been walking with her on the way to the plane that would hopefully get them the Hell off the island. Well, minus her anyway as she had to get to her son. As there was no telling what the lunatics who'd taken him had done to him since kidnapping him. Something she intended to have words with Oliver about as soon as she could as well for that matter. Felicity soon noticed her absence and turned back and noticed the look on the other girl's face. "What? What is it?"

Her voice caused the others to stop and turn back with worried frowns on their faces. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact I could hear the offended tone in your voice about not being consulted about the decision over William that Oliver and I made?"

"Let's give them some privacy." Muttered Malcolm to Thea and Curtis who just nodded silently.

Though Curtis had been tempted to say something but figured it was better to keep his mouth shut. Of course it helped that he was getting a look that promised something unpleasant from Malcolm Merlyn as they moved a little ways off to give the two ladies a little privacy. Which also gave Thea the nice idea of poking around for land mines with a long ass stick since she managed to thankfully remember her brother telling her about those things being here. Felicity stared at Samantha in shock for a moment before speaking. "I'm, I'm not offended or offended sounding." Tried the girl in her own defense but Samantha wasn't having it.

"Don't try that with me cause I'm not buying it for a second."

"Okay, fine! I was, still am a little on the offended side! I was his girlfriend, no, his fiance and I wasn't even given the opportunity to say anything! While we're on the subject, I'm still not even happy about the fact he kept William a secret from me until he had no choice!"

Samantha glared hotly at the other girl, having trouble believing the way she was acting. "Do you even hear yourself? By now, I'm pretty damned sure you KNOW EXACTLY WHY he kept our son a secret from you and everybody else. Its called RESPECTING my request, even if it may have been a bit unfair on my part to some extent but I can't be blamed for still thinking of him as that spoiled playboy from years ago. Something I did NOT want my son around." Replied the mother sternly with that glare still going.

"But-"

"I'm still talking, do not interrupt when someone is talking." Bit out the mother and getting a wide eyed look of shock in return from the Blonde.

As she definitely hadn't been expecting that. "I get that he is different now, believe me I do. And maybe had been things been different, he would have been able to eventually tell everyone after I was comfortable enough to be able to fully trust him. Though I have the strangest feeling you still would have had some kind of problem with it. But hey, I could be wrong for all I know."

"Mmm, I wish I had Popcorn for this." Came Malcolm Merlyn's voice from nearby.

Gaining the wrathful glare of Samantha in the process and causing him to back away and realizing what a moronic move that was. But he did have to admit to feeling some respect towards the woman now so there was that. Idly wondering what William would be like with Oliver's daily influence in his life while still having his mother's. _Hmm, wonder what both would think of him learning Archery…_

Not from him of course as he wasn't foolish enough to think either would let him do that. Thea certainly wouldn't considering she knew of what his training would likely entail. Seeing that the man was nicely dealt with, Samantha turned her attention back to Felicity. Who sorely needed to be talked down a peg or two from the high pedestal she clearly had herself on. "Furthermore, you may have been his fiance at the time, but you two WEREN'T married and therefore, HAD NO PLACE in the decision Oliver and I made about OUR son. Because WE ARE HIS PARENTS which means no one else has any say. Something YOU might want to remember about and think carefully on in the future before you get offended and self righteous over something you have no say in. I may barely know you, but I do know one thing, and that's that I DON'T want my son around you when he starts to visit Oliver in the future after this."

"But that's unreasonable!" Retorted Felicity angrily as she just could not believe the woman at all!

As who the Hell was she to talk to her like she'd been doing!? "Maybe, but I really don't care and I don't think I'll have a problem with getting Oliver to agree to it either. Because even he has to know you wouldn't be a great influence on our son. Now, let's get to that damn plane." Ordered Samantha and walked to where the others were.

Vaguely remembering the fact that a large piece of wood hadn't been in the pathway before and learning that it had been put there to keep a mine from blowing up. "Ms. Smoak! Dawdle later over your dressing down as we need to get moving!" Called out Malcolm and jolting the shocked Blonde out of her stupor and joining the others for the trip to the plane.

Hearing a boom moments later as one of Talia's men had gotten the thought in their head that the piece of wood was merely a trick to make them think a mine was there and finding out that was clearly not the case at all. And despite the Hell she was going through, Samantha was feeling quite a bit of satisfaction inside of her for putting someone in their place who seriously needed it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I feel better now. And thank God I am off the next few days as I've been working since last Thursday and I am exhausted. Barely had time to write cause of it. R and R!**


End file.
